


Just Kiss Him

by achillespatrochlus (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, First Kiss, M/M, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 03:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/achillespatrochlus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>|| Rated Teen and Up Audiences for Language ||</p><p>Behind his tough guy facade, Cas is really just a ball of nerves when it comes to Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Kiss Him

**Author's Note:**

> This is legit my first time writing Punk!Cas so I'm begging you to set me on fire if it's as bad as I think.  
> This was requested by @snugglejensen on tumblr so it wasn't my idea. All hers. Blame her.

            “You should just ask him out.” Castiel’s twin brother, Jimmy, was sitting across from him. He was reading a book while listening to his brother complain about his miserable love life.

            “It’s not that simple.” He ran a hand through his already disheveled hair and reached for his lighter to light the cigarette between his teeth.

            Jimmy rolled his eyes and snapped his book shut, “It _is_ that simple. You like him, I’m hot, which means you’re hot, so there’s no way he’ll turn you down.” He leaned forward and plucked the cigarette from Cas’ mouth, “And stop smoking those cancer sticks. It can kill you.”

            “But what if he does turn me down?”

            “For someone with so many tattoos, you sure do have a lot of doubts and insecurities. Jesus, this is like eighth grade all over again.”

            Cas shot his brother a glare, “I thought we agreed not to talk about that ever again.”

            Jimmy shrugged, “I’m just saying.”

            “If I’m going to ask him out, I need a plan.”

            “Then make one.”

            “You know, I was actually thinking maybe you can make one for me.”

            “I swear to God. Do it yourself.”

            “Please? I’ll owe you.”

            “Fine.”

            Jimmy got up from his seat at the table and retreated to his room with a paper and pencil in hand. After about thirty minutes, he emerged with a triumphant smile and passed his brother the paper.

            Cas said, “This better be good.”

            After a quiet five seconds, he looked at Jimmy with a raised eyebrow, “What, don’t like it?”

            “This literally just says ‘Push him against a wall and kiss the shit out of him.’ How the hell did that take your thirty minutes?”

            “Great plans take time.”

            “It’s not great.”

            “I worked very hard on that. Try not to screw it up.”

            “I won’t screw it up because I’m not going to do it.”

            “Why not?” Jimmy whined. “It’d be so cute. I can just imagine his face when you-”

            At this point, Cas was getting tired of listening to his twin. Why he decided to share his crush on Dean with Jimmy was beyond him, “Just stop, please, I’m not going to do it.”

            Jimmy opened his mouth to say something but snapped it back shut. He squinted his eyes ever so slightly and studied Cas’ face, “Wait a second.”

            “What?”

            “Oh my god.”

            “What?” He repeated with a hint of exasperation.

            A smile slowly spread across his face, “Have you _ever_ even kissed someone? I don’t ever remember seeing or hear you talk about kissing someone.”

            Cas’ ears flamed and he attempted to avoid eye contact, “What? No, of course I have. I’ve kissed plenty of people.”

            “Oh, have you now.”

            “Yeah, definitely.”

            “Name one.”

            “Well, you uh, you remember, um, it was uh, you remember, uh…”

            “Funny, I don’t recall you ever kissing anyone named ‘Uh.’”

            “Fuck you, Jimmy.”

            “No thanks. I’m sure Dean would love that though.”

            “You know, what? I don’t want to deal with your shit right now, I’m going to bed.”

            Jimmy winked at him, “Night, Cassie.”

            “Don’t call me that.” He shouted from the hall.

            Cas woke from the sound of his alarm clock and dragged himself to the bathroom in an attempt to tame his usual unruly dark hair but eventually gave up and covered it with a beanie.

            He was in the kitchen making himself some toast when Jimmy said from behind him, “Morning, Cassie!”

            “Don’t call me that.” He grumbled in response.

            “Don’t be such a downer. So, today’s the big day, huh?”

            “I guess you call it that.”

            “I hope it goes well.”

            “Yeah, no thanks to your brilliant plan.”

            “Shut up. My plan is awesome.”

            Cas drove himself to school and pondered over how he would manage to ask Dean on a date without making himself look like a complete idiot. _Just be yourself_ , he told himself. _Actually, don’t be yourself. You’ll definitely screw it up like that_ , he added.

            It was safe to say that Cas was a mess the whole day. He was barely paying attention in class because all he could think about was all the ways his nonexistent plan could fail. After hours of stressing out, the last bell finally rang.

            He managed to force his feet to walk in the direction of Dean’s locker. His heart was pounding so loud he felt as if everyone in the school could hear it. When he reached his destination, Dean was rummaging through his locker and Cas cleared his throat to get his attention.

            The green-eyed boy turned around and smiled, “Hey!”

            Cas fidgeted slightly and said, “Hi, um, my name is Castiel.”

            “Oh, yeah, we’re in the same chemistry class, right?”

            “Algebra class too, but yeah.”

            “Yeah, I remember. What’s up?”

            “I was wondering…”

            “Yeah?”

            “Well, um,” He nervously played with his earring, “There’s this new movie in theaters right now and I thought maybe, you know…”

            “I don’t know. Please, enlighten me.” He smiled slightly.

            “I was thinking maybe you and I could go together.” Cas’ face was flaming at this point and he could barely form complete sentences.

            Dean put a hand on his heart and feigned shock, “Is Castiel Novak asking me out on a date?”

            “Well, yeah, I guess I am.”

            “Hmm, let me think about it.”

            At this moment, Cas thought, _fuck it, maybe Jimmy’s plan isn’t that bad_ , and leaned up ever so slightly to reach Dean’s face. As soon as his lips touched the other boy’s face, Cas’ knees felt weak. To be completely honest, he had no idea what he was doing. All he knew was that it was so much better to experience it than to read about it. _Way_ better. Dean tensed up at first, which made Cas’ heart freeze, but eventually Dean relaxed and deepened the kiss.

            After a moment, Dean smiled into the kiss and laughed softly. Confused, Cas pulled them apart and said, “What, did I do something wrong?”

            “Just the opposite. I just can’t believe it.”

            “Believe what?”

            “I finally got to kiss you.”

            “You know, that was my first.”

            “Wait, you’ve seriously never kissed anyone before?” Cas shook his head with embarrassment, “I never would’ve guessed.”

            “Well, I should, uh, go.”

            “I’ll pick you up tomorrow at seven.”

            Cas blushed once more and turned around to leave, “Sounds good.”

            Castiel reached his house and walked in with a small smile. His day went much better than he expected. Jimmy was sitting on the couch and looked up when he heard the door shut, “Finally, you’re home.” He said.

            “Obviously.”

            “Roll back the attitude. So, how’d it go?”

            “Amazing. I actually used your plan at the end.”

            Jimmy wiped away a fake tear, “My little brother is all grown up now.”

            “Dude, you’re like, four minutes older than me.”

            “Doesn’t matter, I’m still older. And because of that, you should always follow my advice. I mean, seriously, look at how well my plan turned out.”

            Cas rolled his eyes at him, “Yeah, I only panicked thirty times beforehand.”

            “And look at you now. You’re so punk, you’re so cool.”

            “Piss off.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you made it through the whole thing I'm proud of you because I cringed reading through it.


End file.
